Erste Abenteuer
by Rovainia
Summary: Lest, welche Abenteuer Kíli und Fíli in ihrer jungen Jahren erlebten, von ihrer Kindheit bis hin zum Erwachsenenalter. Humor, Tragik und banale Alltagssituationen.
1. Teil 1: Ein Jäger und ein Unglücksrabe

**A/N:** Einige Oneshots aus Kílis und Fílis Kindheit, mal mit Zusammenhang der einzelnen Kapitel, mal ohne.

_Disclaimer_: Weder Fíli, Kíli, Dís, Frerin oder Thorin gehören mir sondern Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser ff und sie dient allein der Unterhaltung.

Alter der beiden Zwerglinge in diesem Kapitel: Fíli 14, Kíli 9.

* * *

_**Erste Abenteuer**_  
**Teil Eins: Ein Jäger und ein Unglücksrabe**

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Kíli über den staubigen Steinboden. Seine Beute hielt inne, die kleine Nase des Schattenhasens [*] zuckte als versuche er, seinen Jäger zu wittern. Kíli hielt inne, rührte keinen Muskel, hielt seinen Atem an. Dann, nach einem schier endlosen Augenblick hoppelte das Tier weiter vorwärts, tiefer in die verlassenen Gänge des Erebors. Diese alten Korridore und Hallen wurden höchstens als Stauraum genutzt, die perfekte Möglichkeit für Kíli, sich auf die Jagd nach den lichtscheuen, kleinen Tieren zu machen die in der Abgeschiedenheit ihre Nester hatten. Er tat damit etwas gutes, Schattenhasen suchten ihre Nahrung an der Oberfläche, fanden auch nur den kleinsten Schlupfwinkel um ans Licht zu gelangen, schabten und zerstörten blieb ihnen der Weg verschlossen. Mit ihren Zähnen zwangen sie jeden noch so gewaltigen Fels in die Knie, eine wahre Plage. Die meisten Schattenhasen waren erlegt oder vertrieben, doch in den verlassenen Teilen der Feste unter dem Berg hatten sich einige Tiere zurückgezogen.

Langsam, ganz langsam bewegte sich Kíli vor, seine Füße verursachten keinen Laut auf dem staubigen Boden. Wenige Meter, dann würde er das Tier erwischen. Ein Poltern ertönte in der Ferne, der Schattenhase erschrak und rannte im wilden Zickzack in die Dunkelheit davon. Enttäuscht und missmutig wandte sich der junge Zwerg um, wollte erfahren, wem er es zu verdanken hatte, dass er seine Beute verloren hatte.  
„Was treibst du denn hier unten?", Fíli hatte ihn gefunden.  
„Ich jage Schattenhasen", erklärte Kíli seinem Bruder mit einem Tonfall in der Stimme, als sei diese Tatsache geradezu lachhaft offensichtlich.  
„Ohne Bogen?", Fíli zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe sodass sie beinahe unter seinem blonden Haarschopf zu verschwinden drohten.  
„Es macht mich zu einem besseren Krieger wenn ich meinen Feinden auch unbewaffnet die Stirn bieten kann", sagte er trotzig und reckte das Kinn.

Fíli musste lachen und ehe sein großer Bruder etwas erwidern konnte, fügte der junge Zwerg rasch hinzu: „Bitte sag es nicht Onkel Thorin oder Mutter."  
Eigentlich war es ihm verboten worden die verlassenen Gebiete zu betreten, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass man ihn deswegen bestrafen würde.  
„Was tust du hier oben?" Fíli grinste.  
„Wir beide hatten offenbar denselben Einfall", erst jetzt fiel Kíli der Köcher und Bogen am Gürtel seines Bruders auf. „  
Komm, du kannst mir helfen." Zusammen hielten sich Ausschau nach weiteren Schattenhasen, pirschten sich an. Fíli hatte seinen Bogen in der Hand, streckte mit einem Mal den Arm aus. Kíli hielt inne.

„Was siehst du?", flüsternd spähte Kíli ins Halbdunkel, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Fíli legte erst einen Finger an die Lippen, deutete dann auf die vor ihnen liegende Biegung. Ein großer Schattenhase hoppelte vor ihnen, schien auf der Suche nach etwas. Das Tier entfernte sich etwas und Fíli beugte sich zu seinem Bruder.  
„Jage du ihn ein Stück, ich nehme einen anderen Weg und komme dir entgegen", er wartete nicht auf Kílis Nicken um sich davonzustehlen. Kíli schlich hinter dem ahnungslosen Schattenhasen, stieß jedoch mit dem Fuß gegen einen kleinen Steinhaufen. Das Klacken der rollenden Steinchen ließ das Tier aufschrecken, es stürmte davon wie zuvor seine erste Beute. Hektisch rannte Kíli ihm nach, er musste es schaffen den Hasen in Fílis Richtung zu treiben, wollte er doch, dass sein großer Bruder stolz auf ihn war. Schnell wie der Wind stob er durch den Gang, der Hase in Sichtweite, wenn er ihn doch nur einholen könnte! Der Eifer der Jagd ergriff Besitz von ihm und Kíli war erfüllt von wilder Freude, übermütig rannte er um eine weitere Biegung.

Dann, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihm gewahr, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er einem der Gänge folgte, in denen im Laufe der Jahre der Boden eingebrochen war, ein gewaltiges Loch klaffte im Boden und gab den Blick nach unten frei. Es war jedoch zu spät, Kíli konnte nicht mehr anhalten, hatte kaum Zeit seinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen um einen Sprung zu wagen. Doch der Abstand wer zu groß, mit einem Schrei stürzte der junge Zwerg in die Tiefe.

„Kíli!", Fíli hörte seinen Bruder schreien, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall und erschrockenen Ausrufen. Er stürmte die Stufen hinab, Angst nahm von ihm Besitz. Endlose Stufen führten ihn schließlich in die belebte Markthalle des Erebor, das kühle, blaue Licht erhellte den gewaltigen Bau, Fíli brauchte nicht lange, bis er Kíli gefunden hatte. Erleichtert atmete Fíli auf, sein Bruder hatte gewaltiges Glück gehabt. Durch den maroden Gang war er geradewegs auf den Stand des Obsthändlers gekracht, der Fall auf die Waren des Menschen aus Thal war zwar keineswegs angenehm, hatten Kíli jedoch vor einigen schmerzhaften Brüchen geschützt die er zweifelsohne beim Aufschlag auf den harten Steinboden erlitten hätte, sollte er diesen Fall denn überhaupt überleben können.

Der Händler war mehr verdutzt als wütend, er half Kíli sogar aus dem zu Matsch gewordenen Obst.  
„Zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert", Fíli war zu ihm herüber geeilt, zog seinen Bruder endgültig aus dem Mus und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Kíli schien noch gar nicht bewusst, was ihm gerade widerfahren war, verwirrt blickte er um sich. Doch mit einem Mal füllten sich seine Augen mit Angst.  
„Oh oh. Das gibt Ärger." Fast schon automatisch trat er hinter Fíli zurück als Dís, ihre Mutter, mit vor Zorn glühenden Augen auf sie zustapfte.  
„Ihr beide steckt in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten!", sie packte ihre beiden Söhne am Kragen, entschuldigte sich beim Vorübergehen bei dem noch immer verdutzt dreinblickenden Obsthändler und würdigte die gaffende Zwergenmenge, die sich um sie herum gebildet hatte, keines Blickes. Fíli ließ den Kopf hängen. Er musste nicht fragen wohin sie gingen. Dís würde sie zu Thorin bringen, das stand außer Frage. Ihr Vater war gestorben kaum dass Kíli geboren war, seit dem war es Thorin, der sich mit um ihre Erziehung sorgte.

Dís schleifte sie über die fragil anmutenden Brücken der großen Gabelung bis hin zu Throns Arbeitszimmer. Bedrückt warteten die Zwergenbrüder vor der massiven Steintür, wagten es nicht auch nur den Blick zu heben. Die Tür schwang auf und ihre noch immer vor Zorn bebende Mutter ließ sie erst los, als sie auf dem schweren, grünen Teppich vor Thorins gewaltigem Schreibtisch standen.  
„Deine Neffen haben den Bogen dieses Mal eindeutig überspannt!", Dís Stimme war gezwungen ruhig, Thorin hob den Blick von einem Pergament über das er sich gebeugt hatte. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, seine Miene war düster als er auf Kíli und Fíli hinab sah.  
„Was haben sie dieses Mal angestellt?", keinerlei Freundlichkeit lag in seinem Blick, Kíli unterdrückte mit Mühe seinen Tränen, er schämte sich, dass er seinen Onkel erneut enttäuscht hatte. Dís berichtete und Thorins Miene hellte sich zu keiner Zeit auf. Er schwieg eine Weile, sah von einem zu anderen bis die Stille nicht mehr auszuhalten war.  
„Bestrafe nicht Kíli, es war meine Idee, ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle den Gang nehmen!", Fíli blicke zu seinem Onkel auf, wagte es jedoch nicht dem Blick seiner stählernen Augen zu begegnen.  
„Du wirst ihn nicht immer beschützen können. Kíli muss lernen, dass seine Taten Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?!"

Während Kíli nur im Boden verschwinden zu wollen schien, fühlte sich Fíli in die Offensive gedrängt.  
„Wir haben nicht gedacht"- doch Thorin ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
„Du sagst es, ihr habt nicht gedacht! Verschwendet ihr nicht auch nur einen Gedanken daran, welcher Schaden durch euer leichtsinniges Verhalten verursacht werden kann? Kíli kann von Glück reden, noch am Leben zu sein! Kommt es euch nicht in den Sinn, dass ihr bei einem euer gedankenlosen Späßen euer Leben lassen könntet?!" Der Zwergenprinz hatte den Zorn nicht aus seinen Worten verdrängen können, die Brüder wurden immer kleiner unter seinem Blick.

Ein leises Schluchzen drang an sein Ohr, Kíli konnte seine Scham nicht verbergen, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht. Angesichts der Tränen seines Neffens seufzte Thorin und ließ sich wieder in den schweren Stuhl hinter seinem Tisch sinken. „Ich will doch nur, dass ihr auf euch aufpasst, versteht ihr das?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen schwarzen Bart.  
„Ja", brachte Fíli hervor doch Kíli schaffte nur ein schwaches Nicken.

„Dann geht. Und wagt es nicht erneut auch nur einen Fuß in die alten Gänge zu setzen." Fíli zog seinen kleinen Bruder rasch aus dem Raum, begleitet von den sorgenvollen Blicken ihres Onkels.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihnen machen soll", eine tiefe Müdigkeit schien von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Zu seiner Verwunderung spielte ein sanftes Lächeln um Dís' Mundwinkel, fragend sah er zu seiner Schwester auf.  
„Du wirst das Richtige tun, davon bin ich überzeugt. Immerhin warst du nicht anders in ihrem Alter." Dís musste grinsen als Thorin sie missbilligend von der Seite anblickte wie es sein Metier war wenn er wusste, dass sie recht hatte, es aber unter keinen Umständen jemals zugeben würde.

* * *

[*] Schattenhasen sind eine kleine Erfindung von mir, ich brauchte etwas, dass die beiden jagen können ;)


	2. Teil 2: Könige unter dem Berg

Alter der beiden: Fili 15, Kili 10.

* * *

**Teil Zwei: Könige unter dem Berg**

„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden!", Kíli wirkte erleichtert, hielt zwei Bögen in den Händen und eilte auf seinen Bruder zu.  
„Was treibst du?", er legte die Stirn in Falten. Fíli warf ihm jedoch einen mahnenden Blick zu, legte einen Finger an die Lippen und ruckte mit dem Kopf auf die, einen Spalt breit offen stehende Steintür, zu den Gemächern ihres Großvaters Thráin. Auch Kíli drückte sich nun eng an der Wand, lauschte angestrengt.  
„Ein letztes Mal, Vater", die erzürnte Stimme ihres Onkels drang an ihre Ohren, die beiden Brüder tauschten einen raschen, besorgten Blick, denn wenn Thorin diesen Tonfall anschlug war es stets das Klügste, in Deckung zu gehen.  
„Du kannst uns nicht verlassen, nicht jetzt, nachdem wir uns wenigstens halbwegs eine neue Heimat aufgebaut haben! Wie kannst du dein Volk derartig im Stich lassen?!"

Kíli begann zu drängeln um auch ja jedes nächste Wort hören zu können, Fíli knuffte ihn in die Seite auf dass er stillstehe.  
„Mein Platz ist nicht länger hier", murmelte ihr Großvater, er schien mehr zu sich zu sprechen als zu Thorin. Eine kure Pause folgte, fast dachte Kíli, Thorin würde sogleich aus dem Raum stürmen und sie entdecken, doch dann folgte seine Antwort.  
„Dein Platz ist nicht hier? Nicht an der Seite deines Volkes, deiner Familie? Glaube nicht, du seiest der Einzige, der um Frerin trauert", Bitterkeit lag in Thorins Stimme, „auch Dís und ich vermissen ihn schmerzlich. Aber rechtfertigt deine Trauer diese Wahnsinnstat? Was glaubst du, wird dich erwarten?"  
Kíli und Fíli hielten sogar den Atem an, doch entweder sprach ihr Großvater nun so leise, dass sie nicht auch nur einen Laut zu vernehmen mochten oder er hatte keine Antwort auf Thorins Frage gefunden.  
„Einzig der Tod wird dort auf dich warten."  
Lag vorher noch ein Funke Mitleid oder Kummer in der Stimme ihres Onkels so war er zur Gänze erloschen, Thorin sprach kalt und ohne jegliche Regung.  
„Komm", flüsterte Fíli, „verschwinden wir." Gern hätte Kíli noch weiter gelauscht, seine Neugier war entfacht worden, doch als sich die donnernden Schritte schwerer Zwergenstiefel näherten, huschten die beiden Brüder flink davon.

„Was glaubst du hat er vor?", fragte Kíli als die beiden sicher zurück in Fílis Steinkammer saßen, die beiden Bögen hatten sie völlig vergessen. Fíli musste nicht fragen, was oder wen sein Bruder im Sinn hatte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", er strich sich gedankenverloren eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem nachdenklichen Gesicht, „aber was auch immer es sein mag, es treibt Thorin zur Weißglut."  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile, Kíli vermochte seine Gedanken nicht in einen sinnergebenden Kontext zu bringen und so richtete er erneut das Wort an seinen Bruder: „Wer glaubst du ist dieser Frerin?"  
Mit einem Mal warf Fíli seinem Bruder einen schnellen, berechnenden Blick zu und für einen Augenblick erinnerte er Kíli stark an ihren Onkel.  
„Mutter hat einmal mit Onkel Thorin über ihn gesprochen als sie dachte, ich schliefe bereits, ich konnte ihre Stimmen hören", Fíli war aufgestanden und begann langsam auf und ab zu gehen, „soweit ich sie verstanden habe, war er ihr Bruder."  
Kíli starrte ihn an.

„Du meinst, wir haben, oder hatten, einen weiteren Onkel?", er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte, warum hatte er noch nie auch nur ein Wort über ihn gehört, sollte Fílis Behauptung denn stimmen?  
Fíli nickte.  
„Offenbar starb er bereits vor unserer Geburt, Mutter wurde sehr traurig als sein Name fiel." Eine Spur Entsetzen legte sich in Kílis Blick, er konnte sich Dís nicht traurig oder kummervoll vorstellen, seine Mutter war stets standhaft und tapfer, noch nie hatte er eine Träne auf ihrem stolzen Gesicht gesehen.  
„Dann ist er der Grund, warum Großvater seinen Lebenswillen verloren zu haben scheint?", Kíli konnte außerordentlich scharfsinnig sein wenn er denn nur wollte.  
„Scheint mir ganz so", Fíli war stehen geblieben, betrachtete nachdenklich seine Hände. Thráin war nie sonderlich liebevoll oder freundlich zu ihnen gewesen doch stets waren sie von Ehrfurcht ergriffen wenn sie ihm unter die Augen tragen.  
„Ein wahrer Herrscher, den das Verlangen nach Gold und Macht langsam dahinrafft", hatte ihre Mutter einst gesagt als Kíli sie nach Thráin gefragt hatte. Dís schien sich von ihrem Vater zu distanzieren und nach dem Gespräch zu urteilen, dessen Zeuge sie heute geworden waren, schien dies äußerst klug.

„Onkel Thorin wäre sehr erbost wenn er wüsste, dass wir ihn belauscht haben", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, Fíli wandte sich an seine kleinen Bruder.  
„Sicherlich, heimliche Neugier ist nicht unbedingt eine Tugend, die er sonderlich schätzt. Weshalb?"  
„Nun ja, er hat sich so traurig angehört, ich wünschte, wir könnten ihn aufmuntern", sagte Kíli und sprach, als sei diese Tatsache sonnenklar. Fíli musste lächeln als ihn sein Bruder ernst und entschlossen von unten anblickte. Normalerweise fiel ihm nicht auf, wie klein der Jüngere für sein Alter war. Doch manchmal sprach er, als sei er viel größer.  
„Thorin ist stark, er würde nicht wollen, dass wir ihn auf etwas ansprechen, dass ihm Kummer bereitet." Zweifel lag noch immer in Kílis Augen und Fíli seufzte, Sturheit lag wahrlich in der Familie.  
„Nun komm", er hob die beiden Bögen vom Boden, „lass uns noch ein wenig üben." Er wollte nicht, dass Kíli sich über die Angelegenheiten der Erwachsenen sorgte und sein Plan ging auf, freudestrahlend sprang Kíli von seinem Bett und griff den Bogen.

Einige Tage später rief Thorin sie in sein Arbeitszimmer. Nervös wippte Kíli auf den Füßen, Fíli stand hingegen stumm da und wartete, bis Thorin eintreten würde, ließ den Blick über die Karte hinter dem gewaltigen Schreibtisch schweifen. Noch war diese Kammer schmucklos, keinerlei Gravuren überzogen Decke oder Wände, kein Teppich bedeckte den kalten Steinboden. Die beiden Brüder wussten nicht, weshalb man sie hatte rufen lassen, im Regelfall orderte Thorin sie nur dann zu sich, wenn sie in seinen Augen eine Missetat begangen hatten und dafür bestraft werden sollten. Dieses Mal waren sie jedoch frei von jeder Schuld, sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie ihren Onkel verärgert haben sollten. Endlich hörten sie Schritte und Thorin trat ein. Er lächelte nicht doch auch schien er nicht wütend, eher lag unendliche Erschöpfung in seinen Zügen, er wirkte, als habe er mehrere Nächte nicht geschlafen. Und war das eine graue Strähne, die sich durch sein schwarzes Haar zog?

„Ich muss mit euch sprechen", begann er ohne jegliche Floskel, ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen und rieb sich die Augen. Die Brüder tauschten Blicke, nie hatten sie ihren Onkel müde oder gar alt wahrgenommen. Was war geschehen.  
„Unser König, euer Großvater Thráin ist auf eine Reise aufgebrochen", sprach er rasch als müsse er seine Emotionen im Griff behalten, „die Gründe oder sein Ziel kann ich euch nicht mitteilen, weiß ich es ja selbst nicht."  
Er schwieg einen Moment, sammelte sich und sprach erneut.  
„Wie auch immer. Von nun an muss ich in den Ered Luin herrschen, da ich nicht sagen kann, ob Thráin jemals zurückkehren wird", er richtete sich an Fíli.  
„Du weißt, was das bedeutet?" Kíli zog die Brauen zusammen als Fíli nickte, sein Bruder mochte ja wissen, wovon sein Onkel redete, er tat es allerdings nicht.

„Du wirst König und ich dein rechtmäßiger Nachfahre", sprach Fíli ruhig. Kíli klappte der Mund auf, er blickte erst Thorin, dann Fíli an. Sein Bruder Fíli, er sollte irgendwann König über die Zwerge werden? Thorin nickte.  
„Von nun an werde ich dich einmal in der Woche unterrichten, du wirst alles über Politik, Strategie, aber auch Verhandlungstaktik lernen", ernst blickte er auf Fíli hinab.  
Dieser nickte kurz und sagte lediglich: „Ich habe verstanden."  
Eine gewaltige Last schien von Thorins Schultern genommen und er sank ein Stück in seinen Stuhl.  
„Sehr gut, ich wahr davon überzeugt, dass du begreifen würdest, von welcher Wichtigkeit diese Angelegenheit ist." Fassungslos starrte Kíli noch immer seinen Bruder an. Wie konnte er diese Neuigkeit so regungslos hinnehmen? Er bewunderte Fíli ob der Ruhe, die er angesichts der Situation aufbrachte, doch wusste er nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

„Kíli", richtete Thorin das Wort plötzlich an ihn und der junge Zwerg schrak zusammen.  
„Ja, Onkel?", sagte er rasch um zu verbergen, dass er Thorin nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht hatte.  
„Ich möchte, dass du deinen Bruder unterstützt wann immer du kannst. Eine schwere Zeit liegt vor ihm und er wird deine Hilfe brauchen." Kíli nickte eifrig.  
„Nun gut", Thorin stand auf, „ihr könnt gehen."  
Fíli ging voraus, zu sehr in Gedanken, als auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu achten, verließ die große Kammer ohne einen Blick zurück. Kíli jedoch verharrte einen Augenblick und wandte sich zu Thorin um. Der Zwerg stand mit verschlossener Miene vor der gewaltigen Karte, seine Augen schienen die Linien und Buchstaben darauf jedoch gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Thorin wirkte einsam und traurig und ehe Kíli wirklich begriff, was er da tat, ging er auf seinen Onkel zu und schlang die Arme um ihn. Thorin war zu verdutzt um sofort zu reagieren.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Onkel", sagte Kíli mit der Wärme und Offenheit eines Kindes. Er hatte sein Gesicht in den weichen Stoff von Thorins Wams gedrückt und so konnte er das Lächeln nicht sehen dass sich auf dem Gesicht seines Onkels ausgebreitet hatte. „Ich dich auch", er drückte Kíli einen Moment an sich, „ich dich auch."


	3. Teil 3: Von Hunden und Wargen

Alter der beiden: Fíli 15, Kíli 10.

* * *

**Teil Drei: Von Hunden und Wargen**

Es war klein, pelzig, es quiekte und Kíli musste es haben. Es war Markt auf dem gewaltigen Platz vor Thorins Halle in den Ered Luin, Menschen aus Gondamon nahmen einmal im Monat den langen Weg auf sich um mit dem Zwergen Handel zu treiben. Bereits einige Male durften Kíli und Fíli ihre Mutter dabei begleiten, wenn sie den Einkauf koordinierte und ihre bediensteten Zwerge Besorgungen machen ließ.  
Aber nie zuvor hatte Kíli diesen Stand entdeckt. Am Rande des Marktes, rasch aus Holzpfählen und Zeltleinen errichtet, mit grob umzäunten, kleinen Gehegen im Hintergrund. Exotisch wirkende Vögel in Käfigen zwitscherten um die Wette, Kaninchen, sogar Schattenhasen saßen in kleinen Ställen und Katzen miauten in ihren Weidenkörben. Kílis Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch völlig einem kleinen Pelzknäul in einem der Gehege, flauschiges Fell verdeckte beinahe die Augen, die Ohren spitzen sich als Kíli näher an das Gatter trat. Das kleine Wesen richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine und schleckte Kílis Hand ab als er diese nach dem Fellbündel ausstreckte. Doch es war zu tapsig als dass es hätte aufrecht blieben können, es purzelte hinten über und blieb mit einem verwirrten Quietschen sitzen. Kíli musste lachen und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Händlers auf sich.

„Gefällt er dir?", ein alter Mann mit dunklen Augen wandte sich an Kíli welcher eifrig nickte.  
„Eine besondere Züchtung aus den Zwingern Gondamons, sehr loyal, einen treueren Gefährten kann man sich nicht wünschen." Kíli richtete seinen Blick erneut auf den kleinen Hund, gelbe Augen blitzen zu ihm auf und das Tier wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz.  
„Für einen jungen Zwerg wie dich nur zehn Silber", sagte der Mann und griff bereits nach einem Beutel an seinem Gürtel. Aufgeregt wühlte Kíli in seinen Gewändern nach seiner Börse, endlich hatte er den Lederbeutel gefunden und stülpte ihn um. Enttäuschung kam in ihm auf, deutlich zu wenige Münzen kamen zum Vorschein.  
„Ich hab nicht so viel", sagte er traurig zu dem Händler und ließ den Kopf sinken.  
„Hmm", machte der Mann, „dann gib mir, was du hast und versprich mir dafür, dass du immer auf den Kleinen acht geben wirst." Strahlend streckte Kíli die Arme aus als der Händler sein Geld genommen und ihm das Fellknäul in die Hände drückte.  
„Und jetzt lauf mein Junge." Das ließ Kíli sich nicht erneut sagen. Überglücklich stürzte er davon, den kleine Welpen eng an sich gedrückt, nicht wissend, wann er das letzte Mal so voller Freude gewesen war.

„Fíli!", atemlos stürmte er auf seinen Bruder zu, musste kurz innehalten um nach Luft zu schnappen. Fíli aß eine merkwürdig orangene Frucht und wandte sich von dem Stand des Obsthändlers um als Kíli ihn beinahe umstieß.  
„Achtsam, kleiner Bruder", Fíli grinste, „was hast du da?", seine Miene wurde ernster.  
„Ist er nicht wundervoll? Ich habe ihn gerade gekauft", das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen schleckte ihm durchs Gesicht und wieder musste er lachen. Zu seiner Verwunderung schien Fíli nicht begeistert von dem kleinen Kerl.  
„Mutter wird nicht erfreut sein", sagte er und spähte umher, ob Dís nicht irgendwo zu sehen war. Kíli rollte mit den Augen.  
„Das weiß ich, ich bin doch nicht dumm", erwiderte er trotzig, „genau deswegen musst du ihr sagen, dass ich bereits zurückgekehrt bin, in meiner Kammer wird sie den Kleinen nicht finden", strahlte Kíli.  
Fíli seufzte.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, ich-", doch Kíli blickte ihn mit großen, feucht schimmernden Augen von unten an, passend dazu begann das winzige Ding in seinen Armen mitleiderregend zu fiepen.  
„Also schön, geh. Aber sieh zu, dass du dem Fellknäul etwas Milch besorgst! He!" Doch sein kleiner Bruder war bereits davongerannt, Fíli schüttelte den Kopf. Wie schaffte es Kíli nur immer, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass sie beide mit Sicherheit Schwierigkeiten bekommen würden?

In seiner steinernen Schlafkammer lag Kíli bäuchlings auf dem Bett, beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich der kleine Körper hob und senkte während sein neues Haustier im Schlaf ruhig atmete. Es hatte eine ganze Schale Milch leer geschlabbert, danach jedoch noch immer wehleidige Laute von sich gegeben sodass Kíli sich in die Küche geschlichen und ein Stück gebratenes Fleisch vom Vortag stibitzt hatte. Der kleine Kerl hatte es gierig herunter geschlungen, sich dann auf seiner Bettdecke eingerollt und war friedlich entschlummert. Wenn das so weiterging, musste Kíli sich überlegen, wie er unbemerkt an mehr Futter für seinen neuen Freund kam. Doch zuerst einmal brauchte das pelzige Bündel einen Namen. All seine ersten, zugegeben sehr niedlichen Einfälle verwarf er so rasch wie sie gekommen waren, er konnte das Wesen nicht „Felli" oder „Hauptmann Flauschig" nennen, wenn es irgendwann groß, stark und furchteinflößend geworden war.  
Ehe er zu weiteren Namen fand, trat jemand ohne Klopfen in seine Kammer, er sprang vom Bett auf. Sein Onkel stand mit misstrauischer Miene in der Tür, Fíli an seiner Seite, Kíli wurde wütend.  
„Du!", fauchte er, doch Fíli hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt, ich schwöre es!" Thorin warf einen Seitenblick auf Fíli.  
„Das hat er wahrlich nicht. Aber dennoch, ich merke, wann ihr mich belügt. Genauso wie ich es bemerke, wenn du etwas vor mir zu verstecken suchst. Tritt beiseite."  
Kíli hatte sich vor das kleine Wesen gestellt, senkte nun den Kopf und trat beiseite, denn seinem Onkel vermochte er sich nicht zu widersetzen. Thorins blaue Augen wurden schmal als sein Blick auf den Welpen fiel.  
„Du kannst es nicht behalten. Eine Zwergenstadt ist kein Ort für seinesgleichen." Angst schnürte Kílis Kehle zu, er wollte seinen neuen Freund nicht wieder verlieren!  
„Du kannst ihn mir nicht wegnehmen, ich habe ihn gekauft und er ist mein Hund!", seine Stimme wurde höher mit jedem Wort.

„Hund?", Thorin machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, „das ist kein Hund. Zweifelsohne hat man deinen guten Willen ausgenutzt und dich getäuscht. Das ist ein Warg, in wenigen Monaten wird er kaum noch in diese Kammer passen. Warge sind Monster, was glaubst du, wie viele unserer Art sie gerissen haben?!", Wut und Hass lag in Thorins Stimme und Kílis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Bitte, ich kann ihn erziehen! Er wird gehorsam werden, bitte!"  
Doch Thorins Miene blieb erbarmungslos.  
„Er wird dich eines Nachts anfallen und fressen, das ist das Einzige, was geschehen wird", sagte er kalt, „es wäre das beste, ihn auf der Stelle zu erschlagen."  
Kíli schnappte nach Luft, dass konnte Thorin nicht so meinen! „Fíli, bring deinen Bruder hier raus." Thorins Hand lag bereits auf dem Griff seines Schwertes. Kíli begann zu schluchzen, bevor sein Onkel reagiert hatte, griff er nach dem Welpen und drückte ihn eng an sich.  
„Ich weiß, dass er ihn nicht behalten kann", begann Fíli vorsichtig, „aber brich ihm nicht das Herz, indem du ihn tötest."  
Thorin bedachte seinen älteren Neffen mit einem schnellen, berechnenden Blick.  
„Und was schlägst du vor?", sichtlich zwang er sich zur Ruhe.  
„Gestatte ihm, das Wesen außerhalb der Hallen und Kammern in die Wildnis zu entlassen." Thorin und Fíli schwiegen und blickten sich an. Beide wussten, dass der Kleine wahrscheinlich keine Chance hatte, in der Wildnis zu überleben, würden sich jedoch hüten, dies auch Kíli mitzuteilen. Eine Weile war nur Kílis leises Schluchzen zu hören.  
„Nun gut", Thorin entspannte sich, „aber schafft es mir schnell aus den Augen, sonst ändere ich meine Ansichten diesbezüglich." Dankbar nickte Fíli und zog den noch immer weinenden Kíli mit sich aus der Kammer.

Zurück an der Oberfläche war es still geworden, der Markt war geschlossen, die Händler fort.  
„Komm", Fíli brache seinen Bruder an ein kleines Wäldchen, „hier wird ein guter Platz für ihn sein." Doch Kíli rührte sich nicht.  
„Er wird ohne mich nicht überleben", schniefte er, „wie soll er etwas zu Essen finden? Und nachts ist es kalt, er soll nicht frieren", sanft streichelte er dem kleinen Warg den Kopf. Fíli seufzte.  
„Er ist ein Warg, er weiß, wie man etwas zu essen findet. Und sieh dir sein Fell an, er wird gewiss nicht frieren. Thorin hat Recht, Kíli, unsere Hallen sind kein Ort für solch ein Wesen. Er muss über die Steppe preschen dürfen, den Wind, Schnee und Regen auf seinem Fell spüren und vor allem muss er seine Artgenossen finden und unter ihnen leben dürfen. So viel Liebe du ihm auch geben würdest, immer wäre er doch allein, traurig und verlassen. Willst du so ein Leben für ihn bestimmen?"  
Kílis Tränen waren nun stumm, er schien über die Worte seines Bruders nachzudenken.  
„Lass ihn gehen", sagte Fíli sanft, „er soll seine Freiheit haben." Dann, ganz langsam und sanft setzte Kíli den kleinen Warg auf den Boden.  
„Siehst du, er liebt die Wildnis", Fíli legte seinem Bruder den Arm um die Schultern und sie beobachteten, wie sich das Pelzknäul mit tapsigen Schritten in den Wald aufmachte.  
Diese Nacht vergoss Kíli viele Tränen und der Kummer hielt ihn wach bis zum Morgengrauen.

Erst Jahre später wurde Kíli bewusst, welches Leid Fíli ihm mit seiner Bitte an ihren Onkel erspart hatte. Wahrlich, einen besseren Bruder konnte er sich nicht wünschen.


	4. Teil 4: Nie Wieder

Alter der beiden: Fíli 10, Kíli 5.

* * *

**Teil Vier: Nie wieder**

Große Kulleraugen blickten Fíli von unten her an, Kíli schob die Unterlippe vor.  
„Nicht jetzt", Fíli wandte sich ab, wusste genau, dass Kíli ihn zum Spielen auffordern wollte. Doch Fíli hatte anderes zu tun, sein Vater Andrír hatte ihn den Abend zuvor zum ersten Mal einen dicken Wälzer in die Hand gedrückt, zusammen mit den Worten, dass Fíli als Neffe des einstigen Königs auch etwas über die Herkunft und Geschichte seines Volkes zu wissen habe - Fílis Freude hatte sich in Grenzen gehalten und dennoch, er wollte seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen und konnte sich denken, dass Andrír sich nach seinen Fortschritten erkunden würde.  
„Bitte bitte, mir ist so langweilig", jammerte Kíli und zerrte am Saum von Fílis Umhang. „Hör auf damit!", fauchte Fíli und legte die Stirn in Falten, als Kílis Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. „Damit erreichst du vielleicht etwas bei Onkel Balin, nicht aber bei mir", brummte er und widmete sich wieder dem verstaubten Text auf der Tischplatte vor ihm. Natürlich war Balin nicht wirklich ihr Onkel, zumindest kein Blutsverwandter, doch oft spielte er mit ihnen oder hütete sie für eine Weile, wenn es ihre Mutter Dís nach Ruhe verlangte, er gehörte zu ihrer Familie.

Grummelnd und enttäuscht schlurfte Kíli von dannen und ein leichtes Ziehen des schlechten Gewissens kam über Fíli. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder - klein für sein Alter und oft ungeschickt - kaum Freunde hatte. Zwar verbrachte er seine Zeit ab und an mit Nodil und seinen Kumpanen, Freunde seiner waren diese jedoch nicht, eher sahen sie in Kíli eine Art der Unterhaltung. Demütigung und Kummer überkamen Kíli dann und nicht selten hatte Fíli mit anhören müssen, wie sich sein kleiner Bruder in den Schlaf weinte. Seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter gegenüber hatte Kíli nie ein Sterbenswort verloren, hatte Fíli regelrecht angefleht, ebenfall Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Sorge zeichnete sich auf Fílis Gesicht ab, der Kummer seines Bruders nagte auch an seiner Seele. Für den Moment galt es jedoch all die störenden Gedanken zu vertreiben, er musste sich wieder den Worten auf dem alten Pergament vor sich zuwenden.

Die Zeit verflog und innerlich wartete er darauf, dass sein Vater zusammen mit seinem Onkel Thorin von einem ihrer Grenzgänge zurückkehrte. Schritte waren vor seiner Kammer zu hören, freudig sprang Fíli auf und rannte zu der massiven Steintür herüber, stieß diese auf und sah sich Balin gegenüber. Sein Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich als der Blick des jungen Zwerges auf das sorgen- und kummervolle Gesicht Balins fiel. Er brauchte keine Frage zu äußern, konnte er doch sogleich spüren, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.  
„Komm, mein Junge", sanft griff Balin Fíli bei der Schulter und schob ihn vor sich her.  
„Was ist geschehen?", Angst begann sich in ihm auszubreiten, „wo ist Vater?" Der sonst so mitteilungsfreudige und stets zuverlässige Balin schwieg, fand offenbar keine Worte für ihn. Fílis Herz schlug so schnell, dass er meinte, es müsse zerspringen. Fíli erkannte, dass Balin ihn zu Thorins Gemächern führte, schließlich vor dessen Arbeitszimmer anhielt und beide Hände auf Fílis Schultern legte.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diesen Moment ersparen", tiefe Trauer zeichnete nun seine Züge und Fíli bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als er Tränen in den Augen des Zwerges schimmern sah.

Jeden Atemzug bewusst spürend trat Fíli in das Arbeitszimmer seines Onkels. Kíli stand bereits in der Mitte des Raumes und wirkte so verloren, dass Fíli rasch zu ihm herüber ging und einen Arm um seine Schultern legte. Erst dann nahm er Thorin wahr, Schlamm haftete an seinen Stiefeln und Blut färbte seine Kleidung stellenweise dunkel. Er war allein. Binnen eines Wimpernschlages wusste Fíli, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Blick seines Onkels war nie zuvor so voller Leid und Kummer gewesen, seine Stimmung nie derartig niedergedrückt. Dann kam er langsam auf die Brüder zu, kniete sich vor sie.  
„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er leise, klang heiserer als gewohnt.  
„Es ist Vater, nicht wahr?", fragte Fíli mit brüchiger Stimme, während er versuchte mit aller Macht seinen brennenden Augen zu ignorieren. Thorin nickte kaum merklich und Fíli senkte für einen Moment die Lider, musste sich sammeln um nicht in Tränen zu zerfließen.  
„Was ist mit Vater? Wo ist er?", Kílis Worte drangen an seine Ohren, schmerzten ihn mehr, als zuvor Thorins Blick. Sein kleiner Bruder schien nicht verstanden zu haben, was geschehen war, zweifellos musste auch er gespürt haben, dass Leid in der Luft lag, doch die traurige, endgültige Gewissheit war nicht bis zu ihm vorgedrungen. Ihr Vater war tot.

Einige Zeit verging und Fíli fand sich, ebenso wie Kíli in Trauerkleidung gewandt vor der Halle der Toten wieder, zum letzten Mal sollten sie den Körper ihres Vaters zu Gesicht bekommen, sich würdevoll von ihm verabschieden können. Die letzten beiden Tage waren ohne Tränen gekommen und gegangen, Fíli war nicht im Stande, überhaupt etwas zu fühlen, er war leer, wie ausgebrannt. Sein Geist mochte begriffen haben, dass sein Vater tot, für immer fort war, seine Seele schien jedoch nicht fähig, diese Tatsache aufzunehmen und verweigerte jegliche Gefühlsregungen. Heiße Tränen rannen wieder und wieder über Kílis Gesicht, seine Augen waren rot vom Weinen, seine Lippen blass, zitterten unablässig. Seite an Seite schritten sie durch die stille Kammer auf den offenen Sarg ihres Vaters zu. Thorin wachte über sie, stand etwas abseits an der kalten Steinwand.

Andrírs Züge wirkten entspannt, sollte er gelitten haben so war kein Anzeichen mehr zu erkennen. Friedlich lag er da, die Hände um sein Schwert gelegt, würdevoll selbst noch im Tode. Kíli konnte kaum noch an sich haltend, schluchzte auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht. Sanft legte Fíli seinem kleinen Bruder den Arm um die Schulter. „Still kleiner Bruder", sagte er sanft aber bestimmt, „Vater hätte gewollt, dass wir ihm das letzte Mal ohne Tränen gegenüber treten." Diese Worte klangen, als spräche sie ein Fremder. Nein, Fíli konnte nicht wissen, was Andrír gewollt hätten, würde ihn auch nie wieder danach fragen können. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, er musste schlucken und langsam, fast gemächlich, wurden auch seine Augen feucht.

Monate, Jahre oder lediglich Augenblicke, Fíli vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war als Thorin wortlos, stumm ob der Trauer, zu ihnen herüber schritt, sie bei der Hand nahm und aus der Halle führte.  
„Wann wacht Vater wieder auf?", fragte Kíli und zog am Saum von Thorins schwerem Umhang. Fíli brachen diese Worte das Herz, wie sollte er Kíli erklären, was geschehen war wo er doch wusste, dass es dem Kleinen ebenfalls vor Kummer das Herz zerreißen würde? „Nie wieder, Kíli, er wird nie wieder aufwachen." Wie gnadenlos war er, dass derlei Worte über seine Lippen kamen? Kílis große, blaue Augen schimmerten feucht, sein Gesicht noch nass ob all der vergossenen Tränen.  
„Dann bist du nun unser Vater?" Diese Worte richteten sich an Thorin und Fíli sah, wie auch ihr Onkel mit seinen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte als Kíli derart hoffnungsvoll und verzweifelt zugleich zu ihm aufsah.  
„Niemand kann euren Vater ersetzen", er drückte seine Neffen an sich, „aber ich bin für euch da, wenn ihr mich braucht." Seine Stimme versagte ihm. In jenem Moment war es, als begann Fíli zu begreifen, was wahrhaft geschehen war. Sein Vater, stolz, aufrecht, sein Vorbild, war tot. Von ihnen gegangen, so kalt wie der Stein, der ihn die Ewigkeit lang umgeben würde. Die Trauer und der Schmerz kamen einer gewaltigen Welle gleich, drückten ihn nieder und ertränkten ihn. Träne um Träne rann nun auch über Fílis Gesicht und seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff von Thorins Gewändern. Sein Vater hatte ihn verlassen. Für immer.

Das schwere Buch welches noch immer geöffnet auf dem schmalen Schreibtisch in Fílis Kammer lag, nie würde Andrír mit ihm zusammen einen Blick hineinwerfen, ihn lehren, was es hieß ein Erbe Durins zu sein. Dieses Buch würde sich schließen und niemand vermochte es je wieder zu öffnen.


	5. Teil 5: Belauscht

Dieses Kapitel spielt wenige Monate nach Teil Vier, Fíli ist daher immer noch 10, Kíli 5.

* * *

**Teil Fünf: Belauscht**

Die folgenden Wochen und Monate waren geprägt von Trauer und meist stummen Tränen, Fíli und Kíli versuchten stark zu sein, doch jeder Gedanke an ihren Vater schmerzte. Kílis Augen waren tagelang gerötet vom Weinen und auch Fíli konnte sich den Tränen nicht verwehren, obgleich er stets stumm und für sich litt.  
Schlaflosigkeit plagte ihn, nicht selten wanderte er nachts allein in den Gängen der Feste umher, lauschte dem Klang der Stille und versuchte seinen Kopf frei von Gedanken zu halten.

Auch in jener Nacht spazierte er auf leisen Sohlen durch die Korridore, der kalte Stein unter seinen Füßen verschluckte jeden Laut, nur ab und an erhellte das flackernde Licht einer Fackel seinen Weg.  
Er fürchtete die Dunkelheit und das Alleinsein nicht, seid sein Vater fort war schien sich etwas in ihm gewandelt zu haben. Wenn er den Verlust eines der liebsten Menschen in seinem Leben ertrug, was vermochte dann die Finsternis noch gegen ihn auszurichten?  
Bisher hatte niemand erfahren, womit Fíli seine Nächte füllte, das war etwas, das nur ihm gehörte. Ohnehin hätte er nicht erklären können, was ihn dazu trieb sein warmes Lager zu verlassen und in die kühle Einsamkeit der verlassenen Gänge zu treten.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn erstarren, angestrengt lauschte der Zwerg in die Nacht hinein.  
„Du solltest aufhören entscheiden zu wollen, was das Beste für sie ist." Fíli meinte, die Stimme seines Großvaters Thráin erkannt zu haben, seine Neugier war geweckt und langsam schlich er in die Richtung, aus der die Worte an sein Ohr gedrungen waren.  
„Du bist nicht ihr Vater, ihr Wohl liegt nicht in deinen Händen."  
„Ich war ihnen mehr ein Vater als du es mir jemals sein konntest."  
Fíli hielt erschrocken inne als er die kalte Stimme seines Onkels erkannte. Immer hatte er angenommen, Thorins Reserviertheit seinem Vater Thráin gegenüber rühre aus Respekt, doch diese Worte verrieten, wie es wirklich um die beiden stand.  
Fíli verstand noch nicht sehr viel von Politik oder Strategie, aber selbst ihm war klar, dass Thorins Worte eine gewaltige Anschuldigung waren.  
Umsichtig näherte Fíli sich dem Zimmer, in dem Thorin und Thráin miteinander sprachen, die Tür war nur angelehnt und jedes weitere Wort klar und deutlich zu verstehen.

„Du hast kein Recht über mich zu urteilen", die Kälte in Thráins Stimme jagte Fíli einen Schauer über den Rücken, „ich gab dir alles was einem Erben aus Durins Linie zusteht."  
Thorin schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Das Erbe Durins. Das Einzige, das meinem Vater je wichtig war", spottete er, „oh welche Schmach sollte sein Sohn sich als unwürdig erweisen."  
„Wag es nicht derart das Wort gegen mich zu richten", eine offene Drohung schwang in diesen Worten mit, wäre es Fíli, den er auf diese Weise mit Worten bedachte, der junge Zwerg hätte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Nicht so Thorin.  
„Erspare mir dein respektheischendes Gerede! Du weißt ebenso wie ich, dass du als Vater versagt hast."  
Für einige Augenblicke legte sich der Mantel des Schweigens über die Feste, dann sprach Thorin erneut und es wirkte, als habe er seine Zunge nicht länger im Zaum halten können.  
„Auch wirst du nie ein so großer König werden, wie Thrór es ist."

Fíli klappte der Unterkiefer herab. Solch eine Aussage aus dem Mund seines Onkels zu hören rüttelte an seinem gefestigten Familienbild.  
„Du bist undankbar und kaltherzig", Thráins Stimme schwang Wut bei, „wie konntest du nur so werden."  
Thorin lachte kurz und bellend auf.  
„Das fragst du? Blicke in den Spiegel und die Antwort springt dir regelrecht ins Gesicht."  
Fíli rannte leise um eine Ecke als sich Schritte der Tür näherten.  
„Eines Tages wirst du deine Worte bereuen", Thráin wollte das letzte Wort haben, ließ seinen Sohn einsam im Halbdunkel des Zimmers zurück.  
„Das werden wir sehen", antwortete Thorin als sein Vater bereits gegangen und außer Hörweite war.

Fílis Gedanken überschlugen sich beinahe in seinem Kopf, er wusste, dieses Gespräch war alles andere als für seine Ohren bestimmt. Es erschien beinahe, als hasste Thorin Thráin. Der junge Zwerg dachte an seinen eigenen Vater und war dankbar, niemals derlei Gefühle für Andrír gehegt zu haben.

„Denke nicht deine nächtlichen Ausflüge bleiben vor mir verborgen."  
Fíli zuckte heftig zusammen und schlug seinen Ellbogen an der harten Steinwand an.  
„Onkel", die Schamesröte schoss ihm ins Gesicht als ihm klar wurde, dass Thorin ihn beim Lauschen ertappt hatte. „Ich-", begann Fíli, wusste eigentlich nicht, was er sagen sollte und rieb sich stattdessen den schmerzenden Arm.

„Keine Entschuldigungen", Thorin trat näher auf ihn zu, „bitte sprich mit niemandem über das, was du heute Nacht gehört hast." Fíli nickte hastig.  
„Versprochen!"

„Danke", Fílis Stimme hallte durch die leeren Gänge obgleich er beinahe geflüsterte hatte. Fragend zog Thorin eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Wofür sprichst du mir deinen Dank aus?"  
Fíli nahm all seinen Mut zusammen eher er antwortete, seinem Onkel seine innersten Gefühle zu offenbaren fiel ihm alles andere als leicht.  
„Dass du Kíli und mir ein Vater bist."  
Eine Mischung aus Trauer und Freude legte sicht in Thorins Augen, er wuschelte seinem Neffen durchs Haar und irgendwie wusste Fíli, dass er für das nächtliche Umherwandern keine Strafe zu erwarten hatte.

„Alles, was in meiner Macht steht", murmelte sein Onkel mehr zu sich selbst, dann richtete sich sein Blick wieder klar umrissen auf Fíli, seine Miene wurde strenger.  
„Ab heute bleibst du nachts in deinem Bett, verstanden? Deine Mutter wäre sehr böse wenn sie davon wüsste."  
Wieder nickte Fíli, grinste jedoch.  
„Ab heute bleibe ich im Bett und schlafe", versprach er. Thorin wirkte zufrieden gestellt.  
Die nächsten Worte waren Fíli über die Lippen gekommen, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
„Du wärest bestimmt ein großer König."  
Dann huschte er davon um seinen Onkel eine Antwort zu ersparen, für die er womöglich keine Worte gefunden hätte.


	6. Teil 6: Kíli und das Monster des Sees

Alter der beiden: Fíli 11, Kíli 6.

* * *

**Teil Sechs: Kíli und die Monster des Sees**

Ängstlich beugte Kíli sich etwas vor, misstrauisch beäugte er das tiefe Nass, welches sich weit vor ihm erstreckte. Vorsichtig hielt er seinen großen Zeh ins Wasser, zog ihn jedoch rasch wieder zurück, es war viel zu kalt für seinen Geschmack.  
Gewässer, deren Boden er nicht zu erblicken vermochte, erfüllten ihn mit Furcht vor den unbekannten Gefahren in der Dunkelheit, mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er nicht schwimmen konnte. Fíli hingegen konnte schwimmen, sein Vater Andrír brachte es ihm bei, kaum dass er laufen konnte. Doch Andrír starb, ehe er auch seinen jüngeren Sohn lehren konnte, sich mithilfe einfacher Bewegungsabläufe an der Wasseroberfläche zu halten.

„Komm schon kleiner Bruder, das Wasser ist herrlich!", Fíli tollte mit einigen Altersgenossen in dem kleinen Bergsee, Kíli schüttelte nur mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen den Kopf.  
„Zu kalt!", rief der dem Blonden zu, lieber wollte er als Weichei gelten als zugeben zu müssen, dass er absaufen würde wie ein nasser Sack.  
„Wie du meinst", Fíli wandte sich wieder den anderen Zwerglingen zu. Sein Bruder wusste genau, dass Kíli nicht zu schwimmen vermochte, war allerdings nicht so gemein es den anderen Kindern unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Das ist keine Ausrede, du kannst dich nicht ewig vor dem Schwimmen drücken", Thorin trat neben seinen Neffen, Kíli ließ beschämt den Kopf sinken. Sein Onkel war von einem der täglichen Grenzgänge zurück, hatte Kíli und Fíli eine Weile beobachtete, ehe er an das Ufer des Sees hinab gestiegen war.  
„Ich kann nicht schwimmen", gab Kíli dann sehr leise zu, hielt den Blick noch immer gen Boden gesenkt.  
Wider Erwarten lachte Thorin nicht, seufzte lediglich leise.  
„Dann ist es an der Zeit, dass du es lernst", sprach Thorin und begann, seinen Gürtel mitsamt Schwert und kleinen Wurfäxten abzulegen.

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Kílis Gesicht und mit großen, nun Angst erfüllten Kulleraugen starrte er seinen Onkel an, der mittlerweile seine Stiefel abgestreift hatte und seine Hose bis zu den Knien aufkrempelte.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein", stammelte der kleine Zwerg und machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.  
„Doch, das wird es", Thorin watete bereits in das für Kíli unermesslich kalte und tiefe Wasser, sanfte Wellen breiteten sich aus, folgten jedem der Schritte und trotz der Sonne, die sich glitzernd auf der Oberfläche spiegelte, hatte die Szenerie etwas grauenhaftes in Kílis Augen.

„Kíli", Thorins Stimme nahm einen mahnenden Unterton an als der Zwergling noch einen Schritt nach hinten wich, „komm jetzt!"  
Kíli war sich bewusst, dass alle anderen Kinder es mitbekämen, sollte er sich weigern und Thorin daraufhin lauter werden, sein Onkel duldete keine Widerrede, zumindest nicht in derlei Dingen. Stück für Stück wagte er sich bis zum Ufer vor, erschauerte, als er umsichtig einen Fuß ins Wasser stellte. Es war noch nicht wärmer geworden. Und erst all die Monster der Tiefe, von denen Fíli ihm stets berichtete, was, wenn ein großer Kraken nach ihm griff und ihn tief unter Wasser zog?  
Ängstlich blickte er zu seinem Onkel, sah, dass dieser sich zwar alle Mühe gab geduldig zu wirken, doch selbst Kíli wusste, wann es besser war Thorin nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen.  
Er schluckte und watete weiter in den See hinein. Unter seinen Füßen fühlte sich der Uferschlick kalt und fremd an, irgendwie rutschig und ekelhaft.

Als er bis zum Bauch im Wasser stand, hielt er inne, warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick gen Ufer.  
„Kíli", wiederholte Thorin, dieses Mal etwas sanfter.  
Angst ließ Kíli nicht einen Schritt weiter machen, er schien verwurzelt mit dem nassen Grund, auf dem er stand.  
„Ich kann nicht", wisperte der Zwerg und bot einen wahrhaft erbärmlichen Anblick. Seine großen, blauen Augen waren voller Tränen der Angst, seine Unterlippe zitterte bereits und die Kälte kroch langsam in ihm auf.

Thorin hingegen mochte ein fürsorglicher Onkel sein, der seine Neffen liebte und beschützten wollte, dennoch hatte er so seine ganz eigenen Methoden bezüglich der Erziehung der beiden Zwerglinge.  
„Du wirst nicht bis zu mir kommen?"  
Entschieden schüttelte Kíli den Kopf und hoffte beinahe, dass Thorin nun seinen Versuch, ihn das Schwimmen zu lehren, aufzugeben. Diese Hoffnung wurde genährt als Kíli sah, dass sein Onkel auf ihn zu kam, offenbar wollte er den See wieder verlassen, die Anspannung fiel von dem kleinen Zwerg ab.

Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Thorin Eichenschild gemacht, der Zwergenprinz packte seinen Neffen um die Hüfte und warf ihn zwei Meter weit gen Seemitte, Kíli schrie auf, sein Laut der Entrüstung verstummte jedoch in einem Gurgeln, als er unter Wasser geriet. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, Panik nahm von ihm Besitz, wild begann er zu zappeln und zu strampeln, schon als er dachte, er müsse sterben, fanden seine Füße festen Grund und er stieß sich ab. Kíli stand bis zur Brust im Wasser und die Schamesröte glühte auf seinen Wangen.  
Thorin konnte sich einem Grinsen nicht verwehren.  
„Du wirst das Schwimmen auf die Weise lernen, auf die auch ich es gelernt habe", Thorin watete zu ihm herüber, „jetzt zeige ich dir, wie du dich einfach aber effektiv über Wasser halten kannst."  
Kíli ergab sich seinem Schicksal, würde ja ohnehin nur wieder durch die Luft gewirbelt und mit einem enormen Platschen im Wasser landen.

Später würde er den anderen Zwerglingen heldenhaft davon berichten, wie schnell und einfach er das Schwimmen gelernt hatte, dass er kaum Hilfe gehabt hatte und er nicht mehr wisse, warum er sich einst vor tiefem Wasser fürchtete.  
In Wahrheit musste der kleine Kíli kämpfen, um nicht sofort wieder unter Wasser zu geraten, schwimmen schien so schwer zu sein, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Doch nun, da er seinen Neffen zumindest ins Wasser bekommen hatte, unterrichtete Thorin mit viel Geduld und Einfühlungsvermögen, obgleich er noch immer unnachgiebig war, wenn Kíli wieder einmal den Mut verlor und zurück an Land paddeln wollte.

Am Abend kehrten Onkel und Neffe zurück in de Feste der Ered Luin, Kíli furchtbar erschöpft aber dennoch glücklich, Thorin mit einem leichten Lächeln auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Obgleich der Zwergling selbst für sein Alter recht klein und schmächtig wirkte, so war er dennoch ein Kämpfer. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihm eines Tages zu großem Ruhm und Ehre verhelfen würde, davon war Thorin überzeugt. So, wie es um sie stand, waren Kíli und Fíli würdige Erben Durins.


	7. Teil 7: Ein Fass ohne Boden

In diesem Kapitel ist Fili ca. 45, Kíli ca. 40, Halbstarke also ;)

* * *

**Teil Sieben: Ein Fass ohne Boden**

Ein neuer Markttag vor der Feste der Ered Luin war hereingebrochen, Frerins Platz war überfüllt mit bunten Ständen zahlreicher Händler und bot eine lebendige Szenerie. Das Gewirr von Stimmen hallte über den Platz, verschiedene, fremdartige Gerüche lagen in der Luft und alle Anwesenden huschten geschäftig von Stand zu Stand und nahmen die ausgelegten Waren genauer in Augenschein.  
Fíli stand gelangweilt herum, biss ab und an lustlos von einem Apfel ab und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Je älter er wurde, desto uninteressanter erschien ihm der Markt, wenn Kíli mit ihm und Dís zum Einkaufen kam, hielt sich seine Langweile in Grenzen doch sein kleiner Bruder war an diesem Morgen nicht aufzufinden gewesen.  
Fíli biss erneut in das Obst, verzog das Gesicht und spuckte den Bissen wieder aus. Bäh, vollkommen mehlig. Selbst sein Essen schien sich zu langweilen, in hohem Bogen feuerte er den angebissenen Apfel in den nächst besten Strauch.

„Au!"  
Fíli fuhr herum. Die Stimme kam ihm mehr als nur bekannt vor, langsam schritt er zu dem Gestrüpp herüber.  
„Psst, ich bin hier!"  
„Kíli?!"  
„Schh, nicht so laut, es wäre besser, mich sähe niemand!"  
Fíli war von schnellem Verstand, er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und erweckte den Eindruck, nur eine schnelle Rast einzulegen, er würde ansonsten eine Menge verwunderter Blicke auf sich ziehen sollte er zu lange mit der Botanik sprechen.

„Was bei Dwalins Axt tust du dort drinnen?", verstohlen warf er einen Blick zu seinem Bruder hinüber der zusammengekauert in den Büschen saß.  
Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Fíli von einem derartigen Lachanfall geschüttelt dass er meinte, ihm müssten sämtliche Rippen knacksen als er versuchte, diesen zu unterdrücken.  
Augenscheinlich war Kíli völlig entkleidet, hatte ein altes Fass ohne Boden über sich gestülpt um seine Blöße zu bedecken und saß nun völlig verzweifelt dreinblickend da. Kleine Blätter und Äste hingen in seinem Haupthaar, dunkle Schatten lagen unter Kílis Augen und alles in allem bot er keinen guten oder gar erholten Anblick.

„Lach mich nicht aus", jammerte Kíli und sah böse zu seinem noch immer kichernden Bruder, „ich fühle mich ohnehin schon schlecht genug."  
„Der gestrige Abend verlief nicht völlig zu deiner Zufriedenheit?", bemerkte Fíli und gab sich alle Mühe, seinem Gesicht einen neutralen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Eigentlich schon, die Mädchen waren nett und freizügig, zwei Schwestern, sehr hübsch", begann er und Fíli meinte zu ahnen, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde, „wir hatten viel Spaß. Nur als ihr Vater dann heimkam befand er wohl, dass ein fremder Zwerg nichts in den Gemächern seiner Töchter zu suchen hatte, ich hatte nicht mal Zeit, meine Kleidung aufzusammeln ehe er mich mit seiner Axt aus dem Haus jagte."  
Fílis Versuch, sich anteilnahmslos zu geben, scheiterte erneut an einem breiten, feixendem Grinsen.  
„Wenn er mich erkannt hätte, wäre die Angelegenheit sicher anders verlaufen", grummelte Kíli.  
„Sei lieber froh, dass er nicht weiß, wer du bist. Stelle dir nur einmal Onkel Thorins Reaktion vor, wenn er erführe, dass du dich des Nachts durch die Betten der halben Ered Luin hurst."  
„Ey!", protestierte Kíli, wusste aber, dass sein Bruder Recht hatte.  
Der König wäre keinesfalls erfreut ein derartiges Benehmen seiner Neffen zu erfahren.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich zu diesem schicken Fass? Soll ja der letzte Schrei bei den Elben sein, habe ich gehört", Fílis Feixen wurde noch breiter, inzwischen hatte es keinerlei Sinn mehr, seine Heiterkeit zu vertuschen.

„Halt den Mund!", fuhr sein Bruder ihn an und warf dem Blonden einen bösen Blick zu, „sollte ich etwa nackt durch die Festung rennen?!"  
„Nun, es würde doch erheblich zu meiner Erheiterung beitragen", Fíli rutschte hastig ein Stück zur Seite als Kílis Faust aus dem Busch herausschoss, „aber mal im Ernst: hätte es nicht etwas weniger auffälliges sein können?"

„Damit mich der Alte erwischt und am Ende noch an meinem besten Stück durch die Gänge schleift?", Kíli schnaubte, „ich musste ohnehin fliehen und den Rest der Nacht hier draußen verbringen", murrte er, „Eichhörnchen können verdammt frech sein! Wo die überall nach Nüssen suchen…"  
Das war zu viel für den armen Fíli, er kugelte sich vor Lachen, hielt sich den Bauch und scherte sich einen Dreck um die verwirrten und merkwürdigen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden.

„Mein Jüngster ist verschwunden und mein ältester Sohn hat augenscheinlich den Verstand verloren", riss ihn plötzlich Dís' Stimme aus seinem Lachen, seine Mutter stand mit hochgezogenen Brauen vor ihm und sah zweifelnd auf ihn hinab, „hilf mir lieber, die Einkäufe nach hause zu tragen!"

Hastig stand Fíli auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus der Kleidung.  
„Ja, Mutter", erwiderte er, eilte ihr nach und meinte ein letztes, leises „Hilfe!", aus dem Busch zu hören.

Erst am Abend gelang es ihm, sich Dís´ wachsamen Blicken zu entziehen und unbemerkt aus der Feste zu huschen, im Arm trug er eine Hose, ein schlichtes Leinenhemd und Kílis Umhang. Unterwäsche brachte er nicht mit sich, zwar war er ein guter Bruder, aber in der Unterkleidung von Kíli zu wühlen ging dann doch zu weit.

Der Jüngere saß noch immer an Ort und Stelle.  
„Hier", Fíli reichte ihm die Kleidung, „was ist denn das an deinem Arm?"  
„Eichhörnchenbiss", murrte Kíli und Fíli lachte hämisch.  
„Geschieht dir ganz recht."  
Sein kleiner Bruder ignorierte diese Worte.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch eine Geschichte einfallen lassen, wo du die ganze Nacht verbracht hast."  
„Ich sage Mutter einfach, ich musste meinen Rausch an einem ruhigen Plätzchen ausschlafen", erklang Kílis gedämpfte Stimme, „besser, sie hält mich für einen Trunkenbold als dass sie erfährt, dass ihr Sohn die Herzen sämtlicher junger Zwerginnen bricht."  
Fíli schnaubte.  
„Wie meinen?"  
„Ach komm", schon wieder zierte ein breites Grinsen Fílis Gesicht, „als ob einer dieser Damen ihr Lager mit dir teilen würde, wenn du nicht der Prinz und Neffe des König wärst. Du hast ja nicht einmal einen richtigen Bart."  
„Lauf schon mal vor, du willst nicht wissen, was ich mit dir anstelle, wenn ich dich erwische!", knurrte Kíli und Fíli machte, dass er davon kam.  
Ach, wenn doch nur alle Tage so harmlos und vergnüglich wären, obgleich ihm Kíli da keineswegs zustimmen würde.


	8. Teil 8: Trunkenbolde der Familie

Alter der beiden: Fíli ca. 45, Kíli ca. 40.

* * *

**Teil Acht: Trunkenbolde der Familie**

Fíli starrte konzentriert auf den Teller vor sich, versuchte, jegliche Essgeräusche der anderen aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Krampfhaft hielt er seine Gabel, seine Finger zitterten, der Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn würde ihn sicherlich gleich umbringen. Seine Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen, seine Haare hingen stumpf, glanzlos und vor allem ungebürstet in sein Gesicht.

„Sitz aufrecht und iss anständig!", fuhr Dís ihren ältesten Sohn an, „es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du und dein Bruder sich besaufen musstest!"  
Fíli zuckte zusammen, es war, als schlüge ihm jemand heftig mit einem Streithammer auf den Kopf, er stöhnte auf.  
„Ja, Mutter", presste er dann hervor, spießte mit seiner Gabel ein Würstchen auf und zwang sich, ein Stück davon abzubeißen.  
Das Geräusch seiner eigenen, kauenden Zähne schien ihn umbringen zu wollen, doch unter Dís strengem Blick musste er tapfer so tun, als würde es ihn nicht kümmern.

„Wo wir gerade von Kíli sprechen, wo ist er?", fragte seine Mutter und Fíli war sich fast sicher, dass sie ihre Gabel mit Absicht geräuschvoll auf den Teller fallen ließ.  
„Ah, da ist er ja", sie warf Kíli, der gerade in die Küche stolperte, einen spöttischen Blick zu, „der hohe Herr bequemt sich hinab zum Frühstück. Gute Morgen, mein Sohn, ich hoffe, du ruhtest wohl?" Dís konnte fies sein, wenn sie wollte.  
Kíli erwiderte nichts, stürzte nur mit einem Mal ziemlich grünlich angelaufenem hinüber zum Mülleimer und erbrach sich unter großem Hallo in den Unrat.

„Ich hoffe, euer Abend war diese Folgen wert."  
In seinem Zustand vermochte Fíli nicht zu sagen, ob es Wut oder Amüsiertheit war, die in der Stimme seiner Mutter lag.

* * *

_Am Abend zuvor_

„Das ist nicht fair", reichlich betrübt und schmollend saß Kíli am Tresen einer Kneipe mit recht zweifelhaftem Ruf und starrte in seinen Bierkrug.  
„Nur, weil ich keinen richtigen Bart habe", er nahm einen Schluck und sank noch weiter auf seinem Hocker zusammen.  
Fíli schlug ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken,  
„Komm schon, Bruder, sie weiß ja nicht, was ihr entgeht", er trank ebenfalls, „es gibt noch andere Zwerginnen, die nicht so sehr auf Äußerlichkeiten achten."  
„Du hast gut reden, dein Bart weigert sich auch nicht, mehr als ein paar klägliche Stoppeln hervorzubringen."  
„Aussehen ist nicht alles, Kíli", unternahm Fíli einen weiteren Aufmunterungsversuch, wohl wissend, dass sein Bruder schon länger unter der Tatsache litt, dass seine Gesichtsbehaarung jeglichen Wuchs verweigerte.  
„Sagt der Bruder, der mir die hübsche Norjía vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat", knurrte Kíli, schien äußerst entschlossen, sich durch nichts und niemanden aus seiner Agonie reißen zu lassen.  
„Wie oft soll ich mich denn noch entschuldigen?", seufzte Fíli, „ich konnte nicht wissen, dass du ein Auge auf sie geworfen hast."  
Kíli richtete sich auf seinem Hocker auf.  
„Blumen und die Tatsache, dass ich mit ihr zusammen den Ball besucht habe, reichen also nicht aus?!"

„Du weißt, ich kann manchmal ein wenig beschränkt sein", versuchte Fíli sich herauszureden.  
Sein Bruder schnaubte.  
„Nicht nur manchmal und gewiss nicht nur ein wenig."  
Fíli beließ diesen Seitenhieb unkommentiert.

„Oh verdammt", murmelte der blonde Zwerg, er hatte seinen Blick durch den Gastraum schweifen lassen und war an seinem Onkel hängen geblieben, der zielstrebig auf den Tresen zuhielt. Doch entgegen aller befürchteten Standpauken ließ auch Thorin sich auf einen Hocker neben Fíli fallen, bestellte ein Bier und blickte erst Fíli, dann Kíli von der Seite an.  
„Harter Tag?", fragte er und sah recht mürrisch drein.

Sein jüngerer Neffe nickte und starrte weiterhin in das vor ihm stehende Bier.  
„Frauen?"  
Wieder nickte Kíli.  
„Dann geht die nächste Runde auf mich", Thorin winkte den Wirt heran.  
Fíli interessierte brennend, was seinen Onkel zu derlei großzügigem Verhalten verleitete, wollte jedoch nicht riskieren, eine harsche Antwort zu erhalten, Thorin konnte ein sehr launisches Verhalten an den Tag legen, seine Stimmung schwang schneller um als Bombur einen Keks verputzen konnte.

* * *

_Eine Stunde später_

„Und wischt ihr, das das schlimmste daran isch?", lallte Thorin, hatte jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Neffen gelegt und schwankte bedrohlich auf seinem Hocker.  
„Schie hat mir am nächsten Morgen meine Unterklei- hicks - Unterkleidung schurück gebracht, vor den - hicks - Augen meinesch Vaters."  
Fíli brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, Kíli prustete in sein Bier, sackte dann samt Krug vom Hocker und blieb selig kichernd am Boden liegen.  
„Es wäre besser, ihr würdet jetzt gehen", der Wirt scherte sich einen Dreck im den königlichen Stand der Familie, sah sie böse an und wartete darauf, dass sie seiner Anweisung Folge leisteten.

* * *

_Zwei Stunden später_

Der Rückweg zurück durch die Feste der Ered Luin war ihnen nie zuvor so lang vorgekommen, Fíli hielt sich nur schwerlich auf den Beinen und auch Kíli musste ein ums andere Mal von Thorin festgehalten werden.  
„Hoppala", lallte ihr Onkel und griff nach Kílis Schulter, „nich so schschnell."  
„Wischt ihr, Weiber können so anschtrengend sein", gab er als Weisheit preis und blickte verschwörerisch von Fíli zu Kíli, „aber schagt das nich euraa Mutter."

* * *

_Der nächste Morgen_

Das war das letzte, an das Fíli sich erinnern konnte, er war am nächsten Morgen und mit einem fürchterlichen Kater vollkommen bekleidet in seinem Bett erwacht.

„Ihr beide seid ja wirklich eine Zierde der Familie", grollte Dís, sie hatte die Sauftouren ihrer Söhne schon immer missbilligt, „wartet nur, bis Thorin davon erfährt. Auf mich hört ihr ja ohnehin nicht!", energisch erhob sich die Zwergin und begann ihren leeren Teller abzuräumen.  
Just in diesem Moment betrat Thorin die Küche, hielt sich die Hand vor Augen und stank nicht minder nach Schweiß und Bier als seine beiden Neffen.  
„Oh, das war ja so klar", fauchte Dís und starrte ihren Bruder an, „sag nicht, du hast sie dazu angestiftet!"  
Thorin zuckte zusammen ob der Lautstärke, mit der sie sprach.  
„Bitte, nicht so laut", nuschelte er und ließ sich neben Fíli auf die Bank fallen, „mein Kopf."  
Dís räumte den Tisch ab, schimpfte leise vor sich hin und strafte Kíli, der noch immer über den Mülleimer gebeugt mit seiner Übelkeit kämpfte, mit kalten Blicken, was Kíli in jenem Augenblick aber herzlich wenig interessierte.

Thorin beugte sich zu Fíli, warf Dís einen wachsamen Blick zu und versicherte sich, dass seine Schwester nicht lauschte.  
„Was ist gestern genau passiert?", fragte er dann, selbst die geflüsterten Worte hallten in Fílis Kopf wider wie Donnerschläge.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste", grummelte der Blonde und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das bleiche Gesicht.  
„Aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich bekleidet und allein aufgewacht bin, muss der Abend ein gutes Ende genommen haben."  
„Oder ein Schlechtes, Ansichtssache", antwortete Thorin und trotz seiner enormen Kopfschmerzen stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Fílis Züge.  
„Endlich sind wir mal einer Meinung."


End file.
